1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for processing a remote controller signal and a method using the same, and in particular to an apparatus for setting and generating a melody for a remote controller input signal and a method using the same capable of generating a melody which corresponds to an inputted key.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional apparatus for processing a remote controller signal. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus includes: a video unit 109 processing a video intermediate frequency signal of intermediate frequency signals IF from a tuner 108 and outputting a video signal; a character display generating unit 107 generating a character display signal and a switching signal; a switching unit 110 switching the video output signal from the video unit 109 and the character display signal from the character display generating unit 107 in accordance with the switching signal from the character display generating unit 107, and outputting the switched signals to a picture tube 110; an audio unit 104 processing an audio intermediate frequency signal from the intermediate frequency signals IF from the tuner 104, and outputting an audio signal; a microcomputer 103 detecting a key matrix 101 in accordance with a remote controller signal from a pre-amp 102, outputting an audio signal in accordance with a detection result, and controlling a driving of the tuner 108; and a synthesizing unit 105 synthesizing the audio signal from the microcomputer 103 and the audio output signal from the audio unit 104, and outputting the synthesized signal to a speaker 106.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram sequentially illustrating a remote controller signal processing by the conventional apparatus in FIG. 1.
The operation of the conventional apparatus for processing the remote controller signal will now be explained.
First, in the case that a remote controller input is set, when the remote controller signal which is outputted from the pre-amp 103 is applied to the microcomputer 103, the microcomputer 103 serves to receive the remote controller signal and decode a state of a key of the key matrix. Here, it is determined whether the remote controller signal is a key by which a succeeding operation is carried out. In the case that the succeeding operation is determined to be performed according to the key, a soft tone or sound of a low frequency is outputted from the microcomputer 103, then the outputted signal is applied to the speaker 106 through the synthesizing unit 105, and thus the state of the key is detected.
At the same time, the tuner 108 serves to drive the video unit 109 and audio unit 104 by applying an intermediate frequency output signal in accordance with the key. Then, the audio signal is outputted to the speaker 106 through the synthesizing unit 105, the video output signal is outputted to the picture tube 111 through the switching unit 110, and thereby the operation in accordance with the key is carried out and completed.
On the other hand, when it is determined that the inputted key is a key which will not be operated, a high tone or sound output signal which is outputted from the microcomputer 103 is applied to the speaker 106 through the synthesizing unit 105, and thereby a current state of the key is detected and the operation is completed.
Accordingly, when a remote controller key is pressed, in case the key is normal, a current audio signal and a soft tone or sound signal are synthesized by the synthesizing unit 105, and then the synthesized signal is applied to the speaker 106. Therefore, whenever the remote controller key is inputted, a tone is outputted through the speaker 106, and a state of the current remote controller key is detected.
However, the conventional apparatus for processing the remote controller a signal has a disadvantage in that a high or low tone is generated according to a simple key input, and thus whether a key is exactly inputted is not confirmed and information of an inputted key cannot be discriminated.
Furthermore, especially in a combined remote controller which can control the operation of several devices, in the case that a key which does not have a function is pressed, an operation corresponding to the key is not carried out, and therefore it may be recognized as a mis-operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing a remote controller signal and a method using the same by setting a melody to each key and generating a melody which corresponds to an inputted key which has a function, and thereby a viewer can confirm whether a key is exactly inputted.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for generating a melody for a remote controller signal, including: a remote controller signal receiving unit receiving a remote controller signal; a control unit decoding the output signal from the remote controller signal receiving unit, and outputting a corresponding code signal; an audio generating unit outputting a melody signal corresponding to the code signal from the control unit; and an audio synthesizing unit synthesizing an audio signal and the output signal from the audio generating unit, and outputting the synthesized signal to the speaker, whereby melodies corresponding to respective inputted keys are generated.
In addition, in order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for setting and generating a melody for a remote controller signal, including: an on-screen processing unit outputting an on-screen display signal and displaying a melody set video on a screen of a display device in the case of a melody set mode which corresponds to each inputted key; a memory storing melody information corresponding to each inputted key; a remote controller signal receiving unit receiving a remote controller signal; a control unit decoding an output signal from the remote controller signal receiving unit, outputting the on-screen display control signal to the on-screen processing unit, selecting a specific key and a melody corresponding to the key on the melody set video which is displayed on the screen of the display device, and storing the selected key and melody information in the memory in the case of a melody set mode corresponding to each inputted key, and decoding the output signal from the remote controller signal receiving unit, reading the melody information which corresponds to the inputted key from the memory and outputting the melody information in the case of a normal remote controller signal input; an audio generating unit outputting a melody signal corresponding to a code signal from the control unit; and an audio synthesizing unit synthesizing an audio signal and the output signal from the audio generating unit, and outputting the synthesized signal to a speaker. In addition, in the case that a key which does not have a function is inputted, a key input error is displayed as an on-screen video by the on-screen processing unit.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating a melody for a remote controller signal, including: determining whether the remote controller signal is inputted; determining whether an inputted key is a function key by decoding the remote controller signal; generating a melody corresponding to the key in the case that the inputted key is determined to be the function key; and generating an error sound or displaying an error caption in the case that the inputted key is not the function key.
In addition, in order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided a method for setting and generating a melody for a remote controller signal, including: determining whether a melody set mode corresponding to an inputted key is selected; displaying a set screen by an on-screen video in the case of the melody set mode; designating a specific key and selecting a melody which corresponds to the key; and storing melody information when the melody corresponding to the specific key is selected and a confirmation key is inputted.
That is, in order to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, there is provided a method for setting and generating a melody for a remote controller signal, including: discriminating a melody set for a key input; registering a melody corresponding to each key in the case of the melody set; discriminating the key input; and outputting the melody corresponding to the key at the time of the key input.